High School Sucks
by bonehunters6
Summary: High school sucks for your average nerd. Pearl has a crush on the most popular girl in school but isn't even close to being as popular as her. What will she do? I guess she'll have to figure something out. Hey this is my first fan fiction so please review. I don't own Steven Universe. Rebecca Sugar does. Rated M for language and sex. Lots of Oc's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

High school sucks

"Shut up Peridot" said Pearl.

"Why don't you make me, and besides, you know it's true." remarked Peridot

Pearl and Peridot were hanging out at the high school basketball game, having one out of the two conversations they normally have. Since they are both your typical nerd, their only conversations they have are either nerd/school stuff or , like the conversation they are having now, Pearl's huge crush on Garnet, who happens to be the star basketball player.

"You could try to be a little more helpful, I mean seriously, what kind of friend are you?" Pearl stated dryly. She quickly readjusted her glasses and got back to watching the game.

"The friend who love's you, and I'm just being realistic. How will you, Pearl, queen of the nerds, hook up with the star athlete at Gem High, Garnet?" Peridot said laughing.

_Damn it! She's right. _Thought Pearl. _She has so many women going after her._ Because not only was Garnet the top athlete at school, but she was also the most popular, and Pearl was almost at the bottom of the food chain. The little miss perfect who always gets straight A's and is never late to class, trying to get most popular. Typical high school.

"You're so lucky Peridot. How did you even get a girlfriend a wonderful as Jet?" wondered Pearl. For the past couple of weeks Peridot has been going out with the popular cheerleader Jet. Though not as popular as Garnet or Ruby ( Ruby is the head cheerleader), she's friends with the two and that means you're pretty high up in the social status.

"I've told you before Pearl, I just acted my self and voila! We were dating."

"Can't Jet through in a good word for me?"

"No. You know the others hardly respect her when it comes to dating."

"Damn it Peridot! You're killin me here."

"Sorry, Woooooooo, (Garnet just scored), Pearl, you'll just have to figure something out your self."

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Well see you tomorrow Pearl." Peridot screamed as she ran down to give Jet a hug.

"See ya!" Pearl yelled back. _Well, time to go home._ And with that, Pearl made her way to the exit.

In the Locker room.

"Good game today girls." said Coach Copal, slapping her athletes on the back. The Gem High Comets (yes I know comets is a lame name) were having a perfect season this year. After the game all the cheerleaders and basketball players were changing and getting ready to go home in the locker rooms.

"Next game, though, You guys should start learning to pass the ball to each other, instead of just hogging it like a bunch of six year old's." Coach said before leaving.

"Yeah, Yeah." Emerald said as she was taking off here jersey.

"I think that was mainly for you Emerald, since you're the worst of us at hogging the ball." retorted Jade.

"I'm going to kick your ass Jade!"

"No you're not"

"Yeah you're right, I won't. I love this chick!" Emerald said while hugging Jade.

"How cute! You two should go out!"

"Now I'm defiantly going to kick your ass Sapphire!" Emerald stated

"Oh Shit!" screamed Sapphire as Emerald chased her out of the locker room.

"Those idiots." said Ruby

"Yeah. Hey did any of you guys feel like someone was watching you during the game?" asked Garnet

"No, but that's kinda a weird thing to do." said Jade.

"I bet I know who it is." said Ruby evilly.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Pearl!"

"What!?" asked Garnet "That can't be right. I hardly ever see her at the games"

"Well Miss Garnet, that's where you are wrong. She's at nearly every game with Peridot and can barely keep her eyes of you!" Ruby replied blatantly. _Awww crap,_ thought Garnet,_ She doesn't have a crush on me does she?_

_"_Ewwww, wouldn't go out with her, would you?" Jasper said nearly dying from laughter.

_"_Of course not." Garnet replied simply. _Wouldn't I?I mean she's nice and smart and beautiful._

After about thirty minutes, nearly everyone was gone except for two people. Garnet and Jet.

"You know Garnet, Pearl isn't that bad." Jet said.

"What?" asked Garnet, momentarily confused.

"She's not that bad of a person, that's all. I mean I hang out with her and she's actually quit fun to be around."

"Wait. Why do hang with her again?"

"Her best friend is Peridot."

"Oh. Right." said Garnet embarrassingly. "So she's cool to be around?"

"Yeah. Totally. Well I've got to go. See ya." Jet said as she was walking out, waving good bye.

"See ya." replied Garnet. _I can't go out with her. What about my rep.? Heck, I don't even know her, much less like her._ And with that final thought, Garnet closed her locker and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

To much reading

**Hey I forgot to mention that I'm basing this off of what **

**Rebecca said about the Gems being **

**an all female race. Well enjoy chapter two! **

Pearl was finally home from the game. She walked up the steps to her small one floor house and walked into what serves as their living room.

"Hey, I'm home Carnelian!" yelled Pearl to her mom.

"Glad you made it home safely. So how was the game?" Carnelian responded from the kitchen.

"We won as usual"

"That's great. This has been a great year for the Comets. I bet we'll make it to state." Carnelian promptly said.

"Well no duh mom. We've been one of the best schools in basketball for the past 300 years."

"Yes yes I know. So, did you see Garnet?" Carnelian asked.

"Yes mom, she's the star basketball player, remember?" Pearl said blushing a little.

"You still like her right?"

"You know what. I feel I like going to bed. Night mother." Pearl said as she left the living room in a rush. She walked down a small hallway filled with pictures of her and her mom and other relatives.

When she got to the second door on the right she opened the door and went in. _Still nice and tidy _thought Pearl as she went and sat on her bed.

Pearl's room was a medium, square room. Next to the door was a book self filled with books. On the left wall was a row of various weapons. On the right was her work desk. And across from the door was her bed, which had a small night stand with an alarm clock, a lamp, and the book she has been currently been reading for the past couple of days. _Well, there's no homework tonight so I guess I can read. _Laying on her bed, Pearl materialized a white night gown and got rid of her socks. She reached over and grabbed the action book _Crystal Strike._

"Lets see, where did I leave off?" Pearl murmured to herself.

She opened up the book and started reading the page.

_"Oh, thank you for saving me Miss Almandine." said the awed Andesine._

_ "No trouble at all Miss, just doing my duties." replied the mighty hero Almandine._

_ "How can I ever repay you?" Andesine said sexily._

_ "You can let me have you." said Almandine with hunger in her eyes_

_ Oh yeah. _Thought Pearl. _I remember where I'm at now._

_ Right then Almandine and Andesine started to furiously kiss each other. As Andesine was kissing Almandine's neck and running her hands down her red hair, Almandine stopped and looked her right in the eyes._

_ "Take it off ." Almandine said bluntly._

_ "OK." Andesine said and in an instant her clothes flashed away._

_ All of a sudden Almandine was furiously licking and sucking Andesine's peach colored nipples._

_ "Ohhhhhhh, keep going!" Andesine said._

_ All of a sudden, Almandine stopped and looked up at her and said "Did I say you could speak?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Well then, you're going to have to pay."_

_ Wow! This is getting intense. _Thought Pearl._ I wish Garnet would talk to me like that._

Shaking the thought out of her head, Pearl got back into the book.

_Almandine flashed her clothes of her and shape shifted her vagina into a hard eight inch penis._

_ "Get on your hands and knee's." commanded Almandine_

_ "Yes ma'am." Andesine said a little worried._

_ Andesine got on her hands and knee's and Almandine got behind her and shoved her eight inch dick into Andesine's tight vagina._

_ "You are to speak only when I say you can. _Pearl quickly closed the book. Though it wasn't a whole lot, it was enough to get Pearl turned on. She quickly flashed off her clothes and shoved her hand down to her hot, wet pussy. Pearl got right down to business. She shoved three fingers into her vagina and started pumping vigorously.

"Ohhhhh Garnet!" she quietly said to herself. "Oh fuck me harder."

She took her other hand and started to rub her right nipple, still vigorously pumping.

"Ahhhhh!"She quietly screamed to herself as she came. "I think that's enough reading for tonight"

At Garnet's home. (Hey, I don't know how Gems are created but Garnets having two moms. Just use your imagination)

Garnet pulled up into her drive way. _Gosh. I am exhausted._ She thought. She started to walk up to the front door of her parent's nearly mansion size home.

"Tanzanite, Spinel, I'm back from the game." Garnet said as she walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"Spinel still at work sweetie." Tanzanite said, as she walked into the kitchen, "So how was the game?"

"Another success." Garnet monotonously.

"Hey, that's great. By the way, I'm substituting at school again for Onyx."

"That's cool. Hey, what could tell me about Pearl."

"Oh. Lot's of thing's. She's kind, helpful, smart and a great conversationalist. And that's from the first time I met her. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Well I'm going to shower then go to bed." Garnet said

"All right. Good night Garnet." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Well Crap

**Hey guys, here is chapter three and don't forget to review please.**

"The bus is here mom! I'm going!"yelled Pearl heading out the door wearing a lite blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

"See you later sweetie, and have a great day at school"

"I will, thanks mom."

_Thank goodness it's Friday. I've got the entire weekend to have fun! _Thought Pearl. She walked down the steps and walked onto the bus.

"Good morning Mrs. Sphalerite." Pearl said politely to the bus driver.

"Good morning to you to Pearl." replied Sphalerite happily.

Pearl then walked to the back of the bus to her seat.

"Hey Amethyst." Pearl said to her bus partner and one of her few friends.

"Pearl, what's up girl?" Amethyst said with a big old grin on her face.

"Not much, since, you know, we're going to school."

"LAME! Something should always be up."

"How 'bout the sky?"

"Great answer. So got any big plans this weekend?" Amethyst asked curiously?

"Well, I'm probably going to the basketball game and me and Peridot and Jet were going to the movies to see _Skyfire_." Pearl replied, knowing Amethyst would ask until she got an answer.

"I totally saw that last week, and it was amazing!" yelled Amethyst.

"So I've heard." Pearl replied " So are you ready for today's algebra test?"

"You know it. I spent all last night studying"

"Really?"

"Hell's no. Come P, you know me better than that"

"How are you even passing high school" the orange hair gem asked quizzically, while wiping Amethyst spit off her glasses.

"'Cause I'm awesome."

"Well that's the biggest bullshit I've heard all day." Hiddenite said while she started sitting down across from the two gems.

"Hey Hiddenite!" Amethyst said to her friend. "You know, I have the strangest feeling you'll be in pain today."

"What do you, OW! Amethyst, not cool you slut" Hiddenite whimpered as she was rubbing he now bruised light green skin.

"Sucks to suck, Bitch!"

"Man, how can you stand this girl Pearl?"

"Well I've had a lots of-" Pearl stopped as she watched Garnet drive by in her convertible.

"Are you still drooling over her Pearl?" Amethyst asked.

"What? No." Pearl said blushing.

"Pearl. I'm your friend, and I'm saying this as your friend. Garnet is out of your league."

"Amethyst is right, Pearl. You need to move on." Hiddenite said sincerely.

"Guys, I know I should, but I can't. Every time I look at her my heart quickens." said the blushing orange haired gem.

"Well, we're here. I'll see you guys later." Hiddenite said walking off.

"You too. Well see ya Pearl. And don't worry about it that much." Amethyst said walking off to class.

"Bye." Pearl said unenthusiastically.

So Pearl stopped at her locker, grabbed the correct books and walked to her first class. History

Pearl walked in and sat next to Peridot, who was wearing a dark green shirt and a blue skirt that matched her bright green skin. Next to Peridot was Jet, wearing a gray dress that complimented her black skin.

"Ready for another boring history lesson?" Jet asked smiling.

"I happen to love history." Pearl responded.

"Me too." Peridot defended.

"Guys, calm down, I was only messing. But today will be boring 'cause Tanzanite is filling in for Onyx." the black gem said.

"Yes!" both Peridot and Pearl said.

"We absolutely love her." Pearl said to the confused Jet.

Speaking of Tanzanite, she just walked in followed by Garnet, Ruby and Emerald.

While the three students were getting their seats, Tanzanite was getting ready at her desk, pulling out a big stack of papers.

"All right class. Settle down now. I'm Mrs. Tanzanite, sub to Miss Onyx and the only thing that she written down here is for you all to take this test on chapter five, the period between 10'000 shard time and 11,000 shard."

"Uhhhhhhhggggggg." the class moaned all at once.

"No complaining now." Tanzanite said as she was passing out the test. "You have the rest of the class period to finish this. And begin."

_Wow. This is going to be so easy. _Thought Pearl.

_Wow. I'm so going to fail this. _Thought Garnet.

"All right class time is up." Tanzanite said after forty-five minutes.

As the class was turning in their tests as they were leaving, something unexpected happened.

"Miss Garnet, may I have a word with you before you leave?"

"Uhhh, sure mom." said Garnet for they were the last two people in the room. _Shit. _Thought Garnet.

"I happened to look at your grades and I must say I'm disappointed."

"I'm trying my hardest." Garnet said, trying to make up an excuse.

"No, I don't think you are. But here's the deal. If you get your grades up by the end of the quarter, you won't be grounded for two months. I won't tell Spinel until the end of the quarter. But if they aren't up she will know and you will be in so much trouble. Got it?"

"Yes mother." the straight haired gem replied in an embarrassed voice.

"Good, now head to your next class."

_Well, I'm fucked. _Thought Garnet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Dodge Ball.

**Thanks to all of you have read this. And please review. Please**

"All right ladies, I will now be discussing with you duel week."said Coach Copal, who happens to also be the gym teacher.

"Fuck, I hate duel week." whispered Peridot to Pearl.

"Yeah me too, and why is it even called a week? It's like a month."

See, duel week is a really long competition where each student will compete against each other in combat till there is one winner per class, then those winners will compete for the championship.

So while coach was explaining the rules, Pearl and Peridot where whispering among themselves.

"You know Pearl, we have a pretty good chance at winning this year."

"Oh yeah and hows that?"

"Easy, we shank them all."

"You know, I question our friendship sometimes."

"But you still love me."

"Again, I don't know why."

"You girls wouldn't be happening to be talking about the duels, would you?" questioned Coach Copal.

"Uh, yes ma'am, sorry, ma'am." Pearl answered sheepishly.

"Good. Now starting Monday we will begin the duels, but for today we will have a good old fashion dodge ball game." Coach said while getting out the balls, "Now every one line up down here."

The girls started to line up on the blue line and Coach positioned her self in front of them.

"Now who wants to be a captain?" Copal wondered.

"I will." said Imperial Topaz.

"As will I." said Garnet.

"Well shit." remarked Peridot.

_Oh just great. _Pearl though. _The two most powerful gems in my grade, with the most bitter of rivalries, decided to be our team captains._

"All right, will you two please step out here." Copal said indifferently. "Now Garnet will start by picking first."

"Ruby." Garnet said flatly.

"Bloodstone." Topaz responded.

And so after each side had picked thirteen students each, only two were left: Pearl and Peridot.

"And just like years past, here we are again, forced to face each other in mortal combat." Peridot said while waiting for Topaz to make an answer.

"That. Was. Beautiful." is all Pearl could say.

"Thanks. I try."

"Peridot." Imperial Topaz said at last.

"Then I'll take Pearl." Garnet replied.

And so the two teams split up across the half court line, while coach set up the balls.

"All right team," Garnet said. "time to kick some Topaz ass. Are you with me?"

"Yeah!" yelled her team.

"Good. Now get ready. We're about to start."

"All right, Garnet, is your team ready?" Coach Copal said.

"Yes." she said in her normal monotone voice.

"And Imperial Topaz, is your team ready?"

"You know it!"

"Then get ready...set...GOOOO!" and just like that both teams were off, sprinting to the half court. Both teams reached there at the same time, and just like that already five girls were sitting on the bench. Soon the dodge balls were being thrown all over the place. While most students were trying not to get hit, Garnet and Topaz were in a heated duel, ducking and throwing, trying to out maneuver the other. While neither was making any process on the other, others were dropping left and right, until only four remained. Garnet and Pearl on one side, Topaz and Peridot on the other.

"Will our mortal combat ever cease?" wondered Pearl over to Peridot.

"Apparently not." Peridot replied. But Pearl barely heard as she barely dodged two balls thrown at her, both from Topaz.

"Oh, well isn't this a treat. Not only am I going to get out Garnet, but her secret admirer er as well." Topaz said to no one in particular.

_What is she talking about. _Thought Garnet, who glanced over at Pearl, who was blushing and looking away. _Well that answers that question. _

"You are going down Topaz." Garnet said, a little mad that she would take such a cheap shot a t Pearl.

"Oh am I?" But right at that moment, each seeing their chance, Pearl and Peridot both threw a ball at Topaz and Garnet, getting each of them out.

"Ooooooooo" Replied the crowd.

"Shit, you'll pay for that Pearl." Topaz said angrily.

"Shut the fuck up." Garnet told her as they both sat down. _Well they both have spunk. _Garnet thought while watching.

"And so the mighty tale ends, the two sisters forced to face each other in the final battle." Peridot said while looking at Pearl.

"You should right a book." she responded, while throwing a ball at her friend. And so that's how it went on for a minute, throwing and dodging. Until Peridot slipped and Pearl got her friend out.

"Yes!" screamed Pearls team.

"Hey, great game." Pearl told Peridot as she was helping up her friend.

"Well duh. The sisters always have to make it epic." she replied grinning.

"Great job Pearl." said a voice from behind her.

Pearl looked around to see Garnet. "Oh, well, thanks Garnet." Pearl said a little dumbstruck.

"All right ladies, go change before the bell rings." said Copal. While the everyone was walking away, Coach Copal stopped Garnet. "Hold on." she said. Garnet stopped, watching everyone leave, including a Peridot nudging a Pearl with her elbow.

"Garnet, I have some thing I need to tell you. Your grades are making you ineligible to play basketball." she said. "But after taking with the principle, we have decided to give you till the end of the quarter to get them up. Deal?"

"Deal." Garnet said depressed. She might not get to play her favorite sport. Could this day get any worse?

"I would recommend a tutor, to help you, but do whatever you deem fits."

"Ok." is all she could say.

"All right, now go change."

So Garnet, walking off, thought to her self. _Where can I get a tutor? I mean who would be willing to teach big scary Garnet?_

So the rest of the day went by and while Pearl was walking towards, a hand stopped her.

"Look Amethyst, I said-" she cut her self off when she saw that it was Garnet.

"Pearl, I have a question. Will you tutor me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Well-um-sure

**Thanks to everyone for reading this and please review.**

**I want some feed back. Please!**

"What?" Pearl stammered nervously. Did she really hear that right?

"I need to get my grades up or else the school won't let me play sports. So...er...well... will you tutor me? Don't worry I'll pay you." Garnet said, looking at her.

"Umm, sure. I'd love to Garnet." the glasses wearing girl said.

"Great. Can we start Saturday?"

"I'm busy that day. How 'bout Sunday?"

"Sure. Sounds perfect. Be at my place at 1 o'clock." and with the final arrangements made, Garnet walked outside to her car. _What the fuck!? _Thought Pearl. _Oh man. I can't believe this is happening. This is finally my chance to impress her. _So many thoughts were flowing through her head as she walked onto the bus, that she almost sat on Amethyst.

"Whoa, watch it girl, I'm not that interested." Amethyst said laughing.

"Whoops. I'm sorry Amy. Just a little lost in thought is all." Pearl replied blushing.

"What ch'ya thinking about?" the purple girl asked quizzically.

"Well, Garnet just asked me to tutor her." Pearl said, still blushing.

"No way. Hey that's great. Of course, what are you going to do about it? I mean, she isn't just going to ask you out after you help her. That would be called pity. No. You need to wow her during this time, show her what the real Pearl is like. And then you might have a chance."

"Well aren't you a rain of sunshine. And you think I don't know that? No duh, Amy. All I have to do is impress her and get her to like me and then I'll ask her out."

"No offense P, but that sounds freaking hard. We ARE talking about Garnet here. Big scary gem , star athlete, has only one rival when it comes to fighting. You really believe you can get your self a piece of that ass?" Amethyst said.

"Maybe you could hold a little more faith in me?" Pearl said. "Well here is my stop. See you later kill joy."

"See ya P." the purple gem said, waving good bye.

**During the Basketball Game.**

"Well holy fuck Pearl." Peridot said while the two nerds were walking in to the gymnasium, before the game started, while eating popcorn. "This is your lucky break. You think this means she's interested in you?"

"I don't know?" the orange hair gem said while they were taking their seats. "I mean, she might just think I'm just some smart girl with no life willing to help at some moments notice."

"Well I think there are two options to this. a) She wants to fuck you ( to which Pearl blushed)

,b) she needs help with her grades. Or c) she want's to fuck you and get her grades up."

"Whoa Peridot. I'm not that easy." Pearl said laughing.

"Oh please, you would take the first chance to get into Garnets pant's." her friend said laughing.

"But seriously, what's the game plan girl?"

"Well, first I thought during the first couple of lessons I would try to get to know her better and vice versa. Then after that I thought maybe I could see if she wanted to hang out with me and a couple of friends. Mainly you and Jet. And if all goes well up to that point, well, I'll ask her out."

"Sounds like a solid plan." the pale green gem said while watching the game.

**After the game in the locker room.**

"Yes! Another win!" screamed Emerald as she and the rest of the team walked into the locker room.

"Quiet down Emerald. You had more mistakes then just about anyone else on that court." scowled Coach Copal. "Gloating to much ruins your game."

"Yes Coach." Emerald said embarrassingly.

"Ha ha. Coach totally burned you." laughed Jade.

"Jade. I'm going to kill you!" said the deep green haired gem as they both walked into the showers.

"So Garnet, guess what I heard?" Imperial Topaz said walking up behind Garnet.

"What?" she said in a straight face.

"That your grades suck and you won't be able to play b-ball. But that's not all of it. That you also requested the help of Pearl. To tutor you!"

"So what?" the two red gem said.

"Well...er..it's" Topaz was saying until Garnet interrupted her.

"Look bitch, I needed some help and she is the only one who will help me. So if you have a problem with it, take it up with my fist." she said quit angrily.

And with that Garnet walked out of the locker room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The Tutor

**Hey everyone, here is chapter six. Thank you Jasper-Jinx for reviewing.**

**Please review. Whether it be good or bad. **

**I request your feedback. PLEASE!**

Well, Sunday has finally come, and Pearl couldn't have been more nervous. After spending a great Saturday night with her friends at the movies, it was finally time for her biggest challenge:Tutoring Garnet. Though Pearl has tutor other Gems in the past, this was going to be her toughest task. _This is going to suck. _Thought Pearl while she was hanging out with Jet, Peridots girlfriend, at her place. Since she lived close to Garnet, Pearl figured she could just hang out with her before her session.

"Nope, no, nope. Pearl, you innocent, naive girl. You really think you can beat me at _Gem Storm_? I am the QUEEN!" yelled Jet as she just beat Pearl in the video game.

"Arrogant much?" replied Pearl.

"Bow before your queen, Bitch!" Jet just stated back. "Though I must admit Pearl, you nearly got me on that last game. But next time, check your map."

"Next time I'll just shank you to distract you and throw the queen out. I'll be all like 'Bitch Please'." Pearl said laughing while getting a snack the Jet's mom had brought up for them.

"That's cute. You thinking you can beat me. Hey, it's nearly one o'clock. You should probably get going to your date. Don't want to be late." the black skinned gem said, looking quit devious.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Pearl said quizzically, looking a little scared.

"What's what? Ow! You bitch." Jet said, rubbing her now in pain leg.

"Your so gullible. Well I'll see ya." Pearl said while she was grabbing her stuff.

"See ya later girl. Have fun on your date." Jet said waving.

_Well. Here we go. _Pearl walked for a minute over to Garnets very large house. She quickly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Hey there Pearl. So good to see you." Tanzanite, giving Pearl a hug.

"Why, hello there Mrs. Tanzanite." she greeted back, with a big smile on her face.

"Garnet is up stairs in her room. Second door on the right."

"Thanks." Pearl found the stairs and using Tanzanite's directions, she quickly found Garnets room. Pearl gave a lite, quick knock and was soon looking up at the flat, black haired gem.

"Hello Miss Garnet. I am here for our first lesson." the pale gem said nervously.

"Hey Pearl, thanks for helping me." Garnet said, in her normal tone.

"Any time. So, where should I set up?"

"On the bed. That's were I do most of my studying."

_Oh do you know? _Thought Pearl. _Hehe. That was funny. _Of course, Pearl didn't laugh out loud at her little joke. She went over to were Garnet was sitting on the bed and climbed on up. That's when Pearl took a good look around Garnet's room. Her room was quit large, at least four times the size of Pearl's. Garnet's room was a dark red with a black strip going across the top. Her large bed was across from her bathroom, which had the door open. On the left of the bed was a small personal work out space with lot's weapons and equipment. On her right was a big dresser and a sliding closet door. On the opposite wall from that was a desk with a computer. A really nice computer, Pearl noted.

And finally, on the right of the door was a flat screen TV with a game system.

"So, well to start off, I'll like to know witch classes you need help on." Pearl requested.

"All of them, except for gym. I rock gym." Garnet replied, still in her normal voice.

"OK, well this just means we will have a lot of work ahead of us. But after time and practice, I believe you will be straight A's." the nervous Pearl said.

_Well, this girl is defiantly a girl with a plan. _Garnet thought. "Uhhhggggg." is all she replied though.

"Don't worry, we will go at the pace you set."

"Thanks."

"OK. So let's begin with Gem history." Pearl said. After about an hour of work, Garnet decided to ask a question that has been on her mind for a while.

"Pearl, I have a question."

"Sure, go ahead."

"So, well...what does Jet see in Peridot? Nothing against Peridot, but I don't get it." Garnet said, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, well...ummmm...I don't know. I think Jet was looking past her nerd side. She was looking at her king, humorous, intelligent side. She was looking at overall beauty. Not just the looks." Pearl said, trying to hide her lite blush.

"Hmmm. Thanks. It was bugging me for the past couple of days."

"Any time. So on to math." After three hours of studying, Pearl believed it was time to wrap up.

"Ok. We made good progress to day. Same time and day next week?" she asked.

"Sure. Her is your money."

"Oh. Well thank you. See you Monday."

"Yeah, see ya Monday."

As Pearl was leaving, all she could think about was if she made a good impression. While all that Garnet was thinking was: Damn. My head hurts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Talk (don't worry, it's not that)

**Thanks to everyone for reading. And a special thanks to**

**Jasper-jinx, DonoBionic, and Kitty Grelle for reviewing. **

**Don't forget to review. Please!. I want your feed back.**

**Hey, for the story bellow, assume all Gems are skilled in fighting, just some are **

**obviously more skilled than others. **

"So, how did your date go?" asked a curious Peridot, wanting to know how Pearl's tutoring session went.

"Really well. At least, I think it did." Pearl said while they were waiting for biology to get started. Though Pearl won't tell Peridot about this, after she went home, Pearl was so turned on by being so close to Garnet for the first time, she...well...had fun with herself.

"You went home and furiously masturbated, didn't you?" Peridot said, almost reading her thoughts.

"Damn it Peri, not so loud." the pale gem said blushing.

"Ha, so I'm right. Did you see any of her bra's? What size where they? How 'bout her panties?"

the green gem asked. Peridot couldn't help herself.

"No, I did not see any of those things." Pearl, still blushing said. " Actually, her room was quit clean."

"Oh now that's a disappointment, since I know you like it dirty."

"Any thing else you like to add?"

"Did you see any vibrators?"

"Shut up." was the last thing Pearl told her since it was time to start class.

"OK class, today we will be going over-" was all Pearl heard before she started to zone out about Garnet. She started to recall her lesson with her. Though the glasses wearing gem couldn't admire Garnet's eyes, (since she wears shades), there were plenty of other aspects she found deserving of her attention. Pearl is not a vulgar person, but she couldn't stop taking glimpse at Garnets chest. They were so big and lushes. Every time she adjusted herself on the bed, they jiggled a little, which Pearl noticed every time. And her hips! Oh, how Pearl kept drooling at them was just embarrassing. She just wanted to ride those hips, hearing Garnet say her name, '_Pearl, Pearl, oh Pearl.' _"PEARL!"

Pearl snapped out of her day dream, seeing that Mrs. Beryl had asked her a question and that the rest of the class was looking at her.

"Well, Pearl, what's the answer?" Mrs. Beryl asked, knowing that Pearl was day dreaming.

"Chloroplast." Pearl responded.

"Actually, that's right!" Mrs. Beryl said amazed.

_Ha, think you can catch me off guard. _Thought Pearl. _Only in your dreams._

**Gym Class: Day 1 of the duels.**

Well, the duels were finally here and Garnet couldn't have been more excited. This was her time of the year. True, she had yet to win one, but she was always so close. Last year she came in second, and before that she came in fourth. She extremely confident this year. Most of the seniors she had beaten last year and the only real threat that stood between her and victory was Imperial Topaz. But Garnet has been watching her martial skills and believes she had finally found a counter to it.

It was her year.

So her she sat, waiting patiently for Coach Copal to name the first two gems who kick start the duels. While sitting there, her thoughts kept drifting back over to Pearl. _What if I have to face her in the duels. I mean she never got far last year, but what if? It will be so awkward having to face the gem whose is willing to tutor me. _Garnet snapped out of her thoughts as Coach got ready to speak.

"OK, so we all know the rules so I'm not going over anything and we're going right in." Coach paused to look at every one. "So, the first duel to start off your class is...Ruby and Sphene."

_Ruby has this. _Garnet thought as the red haired gem and the light orange skinned gem both walked down off the bleachers to the now padded gym floor. Ruby, being one of the more powerful gem's in her grade, and was one of the best sword wielders most likely had the less powerful gem, though Sphene was a very skilled ax gem.

The two girls got into their staring positions, each facing each other across the gym.

"All right Gem's, summon your weapons." Coach said

Ruby summoned her double bladed sword out of her left hip. Her sword having a lite red blade, about three feet long, with a silver t-cross hilt with a ruby in it's center. The handle was round with a rounded cut ruby pommel. Sphene summoned her long double bladed ax out of her gem placed in the center of her back. The weapon had a orange ax head with a black handle that came to a point. On the end was a cut Sphene gem.

"Are you both ready?" Copal asked.

"Yes." each gem replied.

"OK. Ready...Begin!" Copal said excitingly

Ruby, with lightning fast reflexes, swiftly sprinted across the room to strike Sphene. Sphene parried the blow and just as quickly swung at her ax at the red gem. Ruby easily blocked and slide her blade down the ax shaft, hoping to get Sphene to drop it, but she simply kicked Ruby in the gut. Ruby went off flying, but was up and striking the orange gem quicker than a blink of the eye. The amazing gem battle lasted for over fifteen minutes, but when Sphene swung at what she presumed was an opening, realized that Ruby had baited her and now stood behind Sphene with her sword to her throat.

The first duel was over. Ruby the victor.

After another thirty minutes two more duels were out of the way, the winners being Jade and Bloodstone. Three duels down, many more too go. So Garnets day went on and near the end of school she found her self with nothing to do for five minutes until the bell rang. She was looking for her friends, but saw Pearl standing all by her lonesome. That's when Garnet had a crazy thought.

Garnet strolled over to Pearl. Pearl looked up and had all of a sudden a very shocked look on her face. _Why does she always look so surprise when I come over to talk to her? _Garnet thought.

"Hey Pearl." Garnet said in her British accent.

"Oh, um, hey Garnet." the white gem replied.

"Hey, I can't thank you enough for the tutoring lessons. You are really saving my ass."

"It's no problem." Pearl replied timidly.

"Hey, so I was wondering." Garnet said a little more tongue tied than normal.

"Wondering what?" she asked with what sounded like, excitement.

"Well, I was wondering if," Garnet sweating a little. "if I could hang out with you and Jet and Peridot maybe this weekend." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Well...This Sucks

**Hey, thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story.**

**And a special thanks to tinyfloatingwhale73, Kitty Grelle, and DonoBiomic for their**

**reviews and support. Please keep reviewing. Please!**

"What?" Pearl stammered out.

"Well, can I hang out with you guys sometime?" Garnet said.

"Um...sure. We are going to be hanging out Wednesday. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. Well see you later Pearl." Garnet said going towards the gym for basketball practice.

_OK. So...What The Fuck!? _Thought Pearl, still waiting for the bell to ring. _I mean, what was that about? Three days ago I didn't exist in her world. Now she's asking to hang out. Uhg. I need to talk to some one. _That's when she saw Amethyst. Pearl quickly walked over to the purple gem.

"Hey 'P, what's up?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you. OK, so, like a minute ago, Garnet came up to me and asked if she could hang out with my friends and I. And I said yes. I'm freaking out here!" Pearl said, nearly having a nervous breakdown.

"Whoa whoa, slow down girl." the party gem requested. "So let me get this straight. Garnet, the all-powerful gem of our grade, wants to hang out with us this Wednesday? You know P', if I didn't know any better, I would say that you damn well impressed her during your tutoring lesson, cause I think she wants to hook up with a certain Pearl gem. Wink-wink."

"Really? You think I should ask her out Wednesday?" Pearl said, still freaking out.

"Hell no. No, you need to see how this plays out. Then see if one or two tutoring sessions go really well. Then you can make your move. Come on, let's talk about it on the bus." Amethyst said since the buses had finally pulled up.

**That night.**

"Oh Jet, I'm CUMMING!" screamed a very happy Peridot. Peridot was spending the night at Jet's house since her parent's were out for the week.

"Scream any louder, and you'll wake the neighbors." Jet replied, snuggling up with Peridot after a very heated love making.

"Oh, shut up you." the green gem said, rubbing Jet's head while it lied on her chest. "Hey, I heard that Garnet wants to hang out with us this Wednesday. Can you believe that?"

"Well, actually, yes I can. Last Friday I told her that Pearl was actually really cool. I think that's the reason Garnet is doing all this." Jet admitted to her green lover.

"That's so sweet Jet." Peridot said, leaning in for a round two.

**Tuesday's Duels**

"Day two ladies. Prehnite and Garnet. You two are up." Coach Copal said, ready for day two.

"Wow. Suck's to be Prehnite. I like her too." Peridot said to Pearl.

"I like her too. Though I'm kinda glad 'cause I hate facing her." Pearl replied. Prehnite is a master with the hasta, a spear-like weapon.

The two nerds watched as Garnet and the green gem got into their positions.

"Gem's, summon your weapons." Coach Copal told the two.

Garnet opened her two palms and out came her two powerful, garnet studded gauntlets. Prehnite

summoned her hasta out of the top of her right hand. The beautiful spear was green, with a double edge spear head. The shaft was nearly two meters, with a metal piece in the middle. The end had a spiked tip, making it a very deadly weapon on either side.

"Are you two ready?" the golden coach asked.

A nod from Garnet.

"As I'll ever be." replied the hasta wielding gem.

"Go!" Copal simply said.

Faster than what Pearl though was possible, the two launched at each other. When they struck, everyone was pushed back by the force. Pearl watched, dumbfounded, as Prehnite and Garnet were locked in a battle of force. Garnet was pushing into the hasta, hands in the middle of the shaft, while Prehnite was pushing back, hands on the outside portion of the shaft. Then, when Garnet had the most force into the hasta, the green gem released the spear, causing the dark red gem to fall forward. Prehnite used this opportunity to slide under the falling gem, and with a savage force, kicked her into the floor. Garnet, taken completely by surprise, fell onto the weapon and the floor. But as quickly as she was kicked into the ground, the gauntlet gem was up and facing Prehnite. Prehnite wasn't going to relent just yet. With speeds that baffled the audience, the green gem kicked her weapon out of Garnets hands, and jumping over Garnet, catching it into hers.

Garnet, however, quickly turned around and threw a very powerful punch at the green gem. Prehnite parried, but doing so forced in an opening on her left. Garnet quickly took advantage, and sent a punch into the green gem. She was smashed into the ground. Then the black hair gem had her by the neck.

Garnet had won.

"Great job Garnet." Coach said. "You too Prehnite."

"Great job Pre." Garnet told the green gem.

"Thanks, though, next time, could you make it less painful?"

"Hehe, my bad." as the two walked into the stands with the others.

"OK. So the next two are: Iolite and Pearl." Copal said.

_Well...This sucks. _Were Pearls only thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**She. Is. Hot.**

**Hey, so here is chapter nine. Thanks to DonoBionic for reviewing!**

**Everyone, keep reviewing! Please! Thanks!**

"Well, this is just swell." said Peridot with sarcasm in her voice.

"Wow! Talk about no confidence." Jet replied, sitting next to Peridot.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Iolite is pretty good."

"Yeah, she is pretty." Jet said, staring at Iolite.

"Oh, knock it off." Peridot said, a little hurt.

"Are you worried for Pearl?" Garnet asked, coming up to sit by Jet.

"Nah. Know why?" Peridot said, looking at Garnet evilly.

"Why?"

"Pearl has been practicing her shanking skills." _Not to mention the fact we had both practiced our fighting skills over the summer. _Peridot thought.

"Summon your weapons" Coach Copal said.

Peridot watched as Pearl summoned her spear out of forehead. Then looked over to see Iolite pull out her weapon from her wrist. The chain sickle. The blue chain had two deadly steel hooks on each end, with dark blue swirl patterns on them. Iolite might not have been the strongest gem, but she was by far one of the deadliest. More assassin than warrior, she could out maneuver and out think just about any one.

"Ready, set, BEGIN!" the coach screamed. 

Pearl got into her fighting stance, one that Peridot had seen hundreds of times. With her spear in both hands, she launched her self at the blue assassin. Iolite just stood there, however. Just when Pearl was nearly on top of her, Iolite moved to the right, wrapping the chain of her weapon around Pearl's spear. Pearl, with a shock of look in her eyes, tried to out muscle her weapon from the blue warrior. With most of Pearls weight going back, Iolite simply let one end go, quickly unraveling the chain from the spear, and soon Pearl was on her butt. She then launched a hooked end at Pearl. The forehead studded gem rolled out of the way, but soon had to evade another attack.

Pearl, Peridot saw, had formed a plan, getting that look on her face that she normally gets.

When Iolite launched another hook at Pearl, she quickly grabbed the hooks handle. She spun her spear around in her hand, then jammed the tip into a chain, embedding it into the ground. Iolite, momentarily confused, failed to notice Pearl launch a fist at the blue gems pretty face. Making contact, Pearl the snatched the other hook and held it to the assassins neck.

Ending the duel.

"Yes!" screamed Peridot, quickly sitting back down for other Gems were looking at her.

Pearl walked back to the bleachers, just as the bell rang. _I'll talk to her later._ Thought Peridot, running off to class.

_She was good! _Garnet thought, sitting down for math. _I really under estimated her. She might go far this year. Plus she really hot out there. Wait! What?_

The rest of the day had gone by, and soon Pearl found herself on the bus with Amethyst. Pearl was zoning out into space, while Amethyst was chowing down on some snacks. After finishing with a loud burp, Amethyst wiped her hands on her pants and look over at Pearl.

"So Pearl, heard you won your duel today." she told her friend.

Pearl looked at the purple gem. "Yeah. I can't really believe it myself." she responded, blushing a little.

" Against Iolite too. That's really impressive. Better than were I'm at, 'cause I'm out."

"Really, against who?" Pearl wondered.

"Onyx. She whooped me. I kinda even liked it." the party gem said. " Maybe I'll ask her to spank me harder next year."

"You would like that wouldn't you."

"Hells yes I would. I would be all like 'Yes, harder.' and she would be like 'I can't go any harder.'"

"OK, that's enough." Pearl responded, feeling a little sick.

"Come on now, Peridot told me you like it dirty." Amethyst replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I. DO. NOT." Pearl said quit angrily.

"OK. Calm down princess. Hey we are at your stop." the silver hair gem said. "Make sure you don't make us look like idiots tomorrow with Garnet."

"No promises." Pearl said walking off the bus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The Movies**

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**and please keep reviewing. Thanks!**

Pearl walked onto the bus that morning feeling like a nervous wreck. It was Wednesday, the day that Garnet, for some unknown reason, felt like hanging out with them. Last night she was thinking of a million ways to make things perfect, and how each one of those things could go wrong. She had barely slept. The pale gem got to her seat where, like normal, sat Amethyst. "Hey P'." the purple gem said sleepily.

"Hey Amy. Ready for another day of duels?" Pearl asked. "Oh wait, my bad. You're out."

"I'd smack a bitch up, but I'm really tired." Amethyst replied, trying not to look awake. "Are you ready for our group date with Garnet?"

"To shay. And the answer to that is a big old fat no. I'm so worried that something could go wrong. And what if she doesn't like the plans we made? I mean seriously, who wants to go see that movie _Death Punch 3_? It's had so many negative comments."

"Whoa, Pearl. Calm down. Remember the fact that we are going to go and make fun of it. Like hard core make fun of it."

"Yes I remember, but it's so lame."

"Hey, we'll let Garnet deiced that." and with that being said, Amethyst put her head phones in and fell to sleep.

"Yeah," Pearl mumbled. "I guess we will."

**Gym Class**

"Pearl, I swear, the next complaint you voice, I'm going to seriously mess up your face." Peridot said quite angrily.

"Sorry Peri, I'm just really worked up is all." Pearl replied, blushing from silly acts.

"It's all good. But please, for the sake of my ear drums, try to control your self."

Pearl and Peridot were sitting there talking while Imperial Topaz and Bloodstone were busy fighting one another. Their battle was going on at least a strong fifteen minutes. There was a loud crunch as Topaz sent Bloodstone flying with her war hammer. But before Topaz could respond, Bloodstone launched herself at the gem with her massive claymore ( it's a sword). Topaz parried but had to fall back since the green-red gem had decided to launch a devastating sword attack. As Bloodstone was moving in to finish her off, Topaz took her hammer and with, it seemed, all the strength she could muster, slammed it into the ground. The shock sent the Gem flying and soon Topaz had her hammer over Bloodstones face. It appeared she would be going into the next round.

"Well, that's disappointing." Pearl said.

"You're telling me. Now she won't shut that ugly trap of hers for the next week." Peridot responded.

"OK, next is Peridot and Azurite" Copal said.

"Good luck." Pearl told her friend.

"Try not to die." Jet said to her lover.

"Thanks sweetie." Peridot said with tons of sarcasm.

Peridot got to her end and got ready to summon her weapon from her bicep. Ont the opposite end, the dark blue and lite green gem got ready to summon her weapon from her thigh. Coach gave the signal and Azurite drew her long staff that was a dark blue with a lite green swirl pattern in it. Peridot summoned her two short swords that had green blades and gold handles with no hilts. Soon they launched themselves at each other. Azurite swung an end at the green gems face but Peridot blocked it with her right sword and launched a stab at the dark gem. The staff wielding gem quickly blocked it with her other staff end and jumped back. Twirling the staff in both hands, she jabbed one end at the small gem. Peridot batted away the staff with one sword and threw her other sword at the defenseless gem. Azurite managed to jump out of the way but looked up to see both of Peridots deadly weapon tips at her throat.

Peridot won her duel.

**After school**

"OK, so, who is driving who to the movies?" asked Jet to the small group of five.

"I'll take Pearl." Garnet said bluntly.

"So that means I'm taking Peridot and Amethyst." Jet stated and they all headed off to their cars.

"Thanks for driving me Garnet." Pearl told the tall gem.

"No problem since it's the least I could do for you tutoring me." _Man, I hope I don't make a fool out of my self. _Thought Garnet as they got into her convertible. Soon they were all heading to their local movie theater. All Garnet could do the entire way there was keep glancing at Pearl. _Why am I finding her so adorable all of a sudden? I'm not supposed to be having these feelings. AHHHH! This is so hard. _

They had finally made it to the theaters. After everyone had bought their tickets and snacks, they were soon sitting comfortably, with Pearl on the end, then Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot and finally Jet, waiting for the movie to start.

"So, Garnet, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Amethyst asked.

"I can try." Garnet stated.

"Can you hook me up with Onyx? 'Cause, damn, she's hot." Amethyst told the dark gem.

"Well...er...I can try." is all that Garnet could say.

"Yes! Soon I'll be getting spanked all the time. It will be awesome."

"Keep you alone time fantasies to your self, Amethyst." Pearl told the now drooling a little bit gem.

"Ha ha. That's funny." Garnet told Pearl, watching her blush a little. _Even her blush is cute._

"Guys, the movie is starting." Jet told every one and soon they were watching the worst movie ever.

"Aw man, that movie was absolute shit." Amethyst said as they all walked out of the movie theater.

"I know, right? I could smell the shit through the screen." Pearl replied.

"Garnet, just take your gauntlet next time and ram it into my face so I don't have to watch that." Jet told her friend.

"How hard?" the glasses wearing gem asked.

"Hard enough to make me retreat into my gem. OK, so are we doing the same driving arrangements?" Jet asked

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Garnet respond. They all soon were waving good bye to each other and the two cars went there separate ways. A few minutes later and Garnet pulled up to Pearls' house.

"I'll walk you up to the door." Garnet told the pale gem.

"Why, thank you Garnet." Pearl replied kindly back. " I had a pretty fun time tonight."

"Yeah, me too." and as they were standing there in front of Pearls door, Garnet leaned in and kissed her. After breaking, Garnet said "See you at school tomorrow." and walked backed to her car.

Pearl was just standing there dumbfounded, even as she drove away.


End file.
